runescapeclansfandomcom-20200215-history
Clan:EE
The Clan of EE (Ehtya's Empire or Ehtyas ellites depending on the time frame) is a clan that operates out of world 14. they have a player owned city in rimmington there. The Clan is led by Ehtya (his clan and most people call him General Ehtya) and is lead by the Council of 3 even though only Ehtya and Hbk hhh Dx41 are present currently. The Clan is open to everyone who is accepted by Ehtya once they ask but it is recomended you are able to check the clan page (here) often and are loyal and Honorable. Clan EE is open to Alliances with other clans. Clan News I am taking the clan down two security levels. We are now in operation Yellow, allowing recruiting back up and entrance to the clan is back. Ehtya 17:00, October 4, 2009 (UTC) The Triumvirate continues gathering support, little has been heard from Uhnul but Zerouh believes he is planning for something. Ehtya 01:38, October 2, 2009 (UTC) EEs stock is up over 200k! Ehtya and Stavrok are putting it all into savings and Stavrok predicts continued incline with a bit of help. Ehtya 19:38, September 17, 2009 (UTC) EE has joined Zerouhs Triumvirate as an original member, We stand by you Zerouh. Ehtya 15:29, September 17, 2009 (UTC) A Meeting took place between Ehtya, Stavrok, and Reliaha discussing how Finance and Data was going for the clan and several small plans for the future. Ehtya 17:29, September 13, 2009 (UTC) A page on Clan finance has been added under the EE category. Ehtya 17:29, September 13, 2009 (UTC) Celthes has lost 2 members. One who stole a large member of their wealth and one who was hacked and shut down. Ehtya 17:04, September 5, 2009 (UTC) History of the Clan The First mark of Clan History which legend has it was many years ago. There was once a famed Wilderness explorer named Yularis who collected the treasures the Wilderness had and surpased every danger the wilderness had. He remained in the wilderness constantly and rarely came out of the Wilderness for anything. He deffended lone Defenseless others who were lost in the wilderness and knew the wilderness better then anyone ever could. One day Yularis stepped in and defeated several greater demons to save three defenseless people. He promised to get them safely out of the wilderness with his life and true to his word he lead them through everything in their way safely. Yularis stopped as he sensed something was wrong about two thirds of the way there. A Werewolf came out of the shadows and attacked Yularis and the three people he was guiding. Yularis ran towards the werewolf and managed to get it off the defenseless others. The werewolf as Yularis realized was not a normal animal in the wilderness but instead part of a small release into the wilderness that very few were aware of. Yularis knew he couldnt win and he yelled to the three to escape and keep running south until they got to the edge. Yularis kept the werewolf at bay for as long as he could and eventually lost and fell. Yularis never returned to the wilderness, or anywhere else. Some say that Yularis' spirit lived into the werewolf and that werewolf still prowls the wilderness today while a small part of his spirit survived and was bound to another person. That person would be the one to let Yularis once again roam the wilderness in peace and would rise to fulfill what Yularis left behind. Yularis' Spirit lives on in one. One who has equal Honor, intentions, destiny, and skill... And one who will remain in the darkness. The Clan began as a rather small clan with Ehtya and his friend Filch20. Eventually he gathered a few other members such as Halot2 and Trx250exh which allowed the clan to begin Clan Wars where the clan spent all of its time. After a while a few other members joined and Filch20 left after being promoted to General. The Clan dropped from then on until several months where Ehtya found a young explorer in the wilderness named Hbk hhh Dx41 and Hbk pledged himself and exceeded past every other Clan member in the past. Hbk passed all the trials the clan layed out before them and eventually exceeded Trx as second in command of the Clan. Ehtya and hbk stood through countless adventures and battles and emerged victorious continuously. Things were looking good for the clan and several other famous members joined including 96Devils and Flyingsushi. The Clan after a few more months became ruled by a council of four- Ehtya, Hbk hhh Dx41, Trx250exh, and Flyingsushi. The clan was now at its peak and had rebuilt from past losses and had dealt with all issues that were problematic to the clan in the past. Ehtya met someone called Nremni who owned a different clan called the Celthes Clan. EE and the Celthes Clan opened into a long and very profitable alliance. The Celthes Clan supported EE Financially and the Alliance between the two clans became known as the EE-Celthes Alliance. The Clan contiuned its success for several months with the Celthes Clan as a powerful ally. This lasted for only a small amount of time and the clan began dropping important members quickly and The Celthes Clan was temporarily shut down. The Clan lost Flyingsushi, Trx250exh, Halot2, and several other long time clan members. The Clan once again dropped and wasnt rebult for a long time. Ehtya after coming up with lasting survival plans for the clan prepared to reestablish EE. After exiling himself into the Wilderness for several long months Ehtya returned stronger then ever and gathered together a formidable clan known currently as Ehtyas Elites or the Ehtyan Empire. Once more Ehtya and his clan can retake what they have rightfully fought for. The Clan is proceeding in the Rimmington project but was stopped by a threat by Kaiser Blade. Kaiser Blade accused EE of sending Spies into their clan which Ehtya worked to convince that they did not. Ehtya and Kaiser blades leader discussed several things and a momentary seize fire was put into action. Ehtya convinced Kaiser Blade to join with EE in alliance. The Clans alliance status with Kaiser Blade has so far gone well and trust between Kaiser Blade and EE is growing. Ehtya met up with Nremni again and is helping rebuild Celthes. EE opened an alliance with Knights of Guthix but the Rimmington Project was temporarily halted due to unsuspected issues. Corruptionest issues had been causing problems to the clan. EE was fighting back and was put into high security protocol along Kaiser Blade and Celthes, who were also threatened by corruptionests but worked together to defeat the corruptionest threat known as Uhnul. Uhnuls first set of attacks involved getting inside EE and Kaiser Blade while leaving Celthes in the dark. After that Uhnul started stealing income from Celthes and shutting down Celthes accounts as he was revealed as being one of the fairly new members. Things began to take on a downward slope for all three clans when a mysterious strategist arrived under a hidden identity which is still only known under the mask of Zerouh. Zerouh revealed himself to EE, Celthes, and Kaiser Blade first and helped them out of the Uhnul situation piece by piece. Zerouh revealed his intentions fairly after that by founding the Zerouh Triumvirate, Which EE joined under Zerouhs leadership. Celthes joined fairly soon after and Zerouh debuted himself to clans across runescape inspiring them to look up to him. Rules- *Clan members fight for eachother. *Treat your higher ranked clan members with respect *Your first duty is to yourself. second to the Clan. *While leaving the clan peacefully is allowed. Betraying the clan or turning against it is not accepted and will be dealt with. *Allied Clans should be treated with respect. The Allied Clans leader is someone you should listen to if our alliance ranking is 3+ but your primary duty is to EE. The Council of 3 The Council of 3 leads the clan and they are all Generals. Each serves under Zerouhs council. *Ehtya (Clan Leader) *Hbk Dhh Dx41 (Second in Command and Military leader) *Trx250exh (third in command) Military units These people guard the POC of rimmington world 14, the Clan, and the leaders. They are under the command of General Hbk hhh dx41. To Join the Clans Military talk to either Hbk hhh dx41 or Ehtya and tell them you are interested in joining the clans Military Force. In emergencies everyone is a military unit but these are the main ones. *Hbk hhh Dx41 (Surpreme Military Commander) *96Devils (Military second in command) *Dethblade665 *Oni Link286 *Icarus Zilo Other Clan members Called by there nicknames (generally first part of their name) and it also shows there clan jobs. *Ghjs- Food keeper *Stavrok- Financial manager *Reliaha- Database Keeper *Philron *Fentakc12- Diplomat *Halot2 *Alifant- Lead Miner and Smither Clan Traditions The clan has a few traditions which are used in different situations. They are- *During ceremonies (which are called forth by Ehtya) stand in a line all facing the ceremony head with no weapon attached or face concealing headgear on. *It is customary to during meetings refer to people as their rank, then their name. *The Team cape is the Blue 21 cape with the square in it. It is customary to wear them once of captain+ rank but is not mandatory. Sub-Clans Several members of EE have clans that are sub-clans of EE that deal with Finance, Data, Military groups, or Diplomatic Meetings. The current ones are- *EE Data- Owned by Reliaha. It is used to visit the Database *EE Finance- Owned by Stavrok. It is used to put financial trusts within EE, discuss finance, and link between Celthes and EE. Finance page for EE is here Alliances with other clans Alliances with other clans are accepted with open arms. We will ally as long as we keep our own stance in importance. We do not fall into other clans control but we will assist allied clans in most circumstances. Alliances with Clan Ehtya generally involve diplomats from other clans dropping in with us often and diplomats from us visiting the allied clan. Alliances are ranked through 1-5. *1 is that you are at a cease fire and no harm will be done to each clan. *2 is that the alliance is actually important and we assist each other in minor issues. *3 is that The Clans are fully allied and the alliance is fully recognized by each clan. *4 is that each clans leader has important say in important decisions. *5 is full alliance helping each other through everything, sharing all information, combining all efforts and possessions, Clan leader is granted role in each clans head council, and the alliance is wide spread and each clan is loyal to the other as well as there own. Clans we have alliances with- (^- Also member of Zerouhs Triumvirate) *Kaiser Blade^ Level 3 Alliance *Knights of Guthix. Level 2 Alliance *Rune Knights^. Level 2 Alliance *Mafia Raiderz. Level 2 Alliance *Celthes^ (after rebuilding it) Level 4 Alliance *The Elders^ Level 2 Alliance Enemies The Illustrious Clan Ehtya has no enemies. ---- If you are Interested in joining leave me a message on my talk page Ehtya 18:59, 10 August 2009 (UTC) or contact Ehtya or Hbk hhh dx41 on runescape. Also if you need to contact me you can also send me an email at generalehtya@gmail.com Category:ClansCategory:Free-to-Play clansCategory:Zerouhs TriumvirateCategory:EE